


An Exhortation

by amoama



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: He'd like a new heart...(Apparently I had feelings to express after mainlining about 2 years of this storyline this week, so a ficlet, in hope of healing.)





	An Exhortation

He’d like a new heart. This one has long proved faulty. It swells up like a balloon without his say so. He’d like one that beats at a less deafening pace. 

He’d like a different face. One that doesn’t delineate every grain of truth and lie. One that doesn’t glow red, so bloody easily. One that doesn’t expose his dispossessed heart. 

He’d like a better behaved brain; healthier, less hasty. His brain is a mass of absurdities; grotesque inner monologues compete for a kamikaze victory that short-circuits all good sense. 

He’d like a fresh skin on which the only blemishes are written by age, and simple, measured worries. Not a chest full of bitterness betraying the tempests of his mind. 

***  
Gather him up now as he stands there, facing the mirror, wondering what you see. Put your hand on his heart, brush gentle fingers over his face, cradle his head, press a kiss to every scar. 

There’s not just one moment to show him this. Your words hit the surface and fall away. For all the times you’ve taken him, given yourself, your touch remains far too ephemeral. 

All it means is, you have to take all your chances. Here he is now, still, in the quiet morning light. Reach out, keep reaching. Tell him, you love his heart, his flushed face, his busy brain, his tattered skin. Tell him again, you want messed up with him, forever. 

Watch the smile blossom on his face, look forward to the laughter lines waiting for you at the end of this road. Gather him in, let him hold you.


End file.
